Sweet Innocence
by Amberlee26
Summary: The powerful Alistair Crane knows that his life is almost over but he is determined to settle old scores and atone for past mistakes. How will his plans affect his family and the LopezFitzgeralds? Therox and AlPilar
1. Prologue

A/N- Another story I know. But this idea just wouldn't leave my head and I couldn't resist. Tell me if you think I should continue.

Sweet Innocence

"Prologue"

Crane Mansion

A wracking cough shook his thin frame and Alistair Crane cursed the disease that was slowly eating away at his flesh. All his life he'd been a man to be reckoned with; grown men trembled at the mere mention of his name but now he was simply a shell of his former self. His once powerful frame was now so thin his clothes barely fit and the dark circles under his eyes and sunken cheekbones gave him a skeletal appearance. Even his hair had undergone a dramatic change in the last couple of months; once a salt and pepper gray the thick strands were now liberally streaked with white.

Alistair knew he was dying. When he'd first been diagnosed with lung cancer he'd ranted and raved, certain that the doctors were wrong and he somehow he'd recover his health and be as good as new. Over the last few months he'd made peace with his fate and was no longer afraid of dying. But he wasn't quite ready to go yet. Not until he accomplished one last thing. Something that would make his miserable family loath him more than they did already.

They were jackals, the lot of them; except for one. He knew they were biding their time, waiting for him to die so they could inherit his fortune and he despised them for it. But he'd be dammed if he left them a single dime. No, his family wasn't going to inherit his fortune. They didn't deserve it and he'd leave it to charity before he let that happen. Determination etched on every one of his features, Alistair got to his feet and slowly made his way to the locked desk where he kept his important papers. Reaching inside, he grabbed a slim manila folder and hobbled around the desk till he reached the black leather chair that stood before it and with a tired sigh he sat.

Impatiently sifting through the papers, Alistair let out a sigh of pure relief when his hands encountered the faded photograph. The woman in it smiled shyly at the camera, her large brown eyes filled with laughter and her perfect rosebud mouth curved in a sweet smile. She was so beautiful she took his breath away and Alistair felt tears seep his eyes as he thought back to all the mistakes he'd made in his life. If he had a chance to go back he'd do thing differently but time was no man's ally and he'd have to live with the guilt of what he'd done for the rest of his life.

"I loved you so much. But I was too damned proud to let you see it and my foolish pride cost me your love. How I regretted my harsh words after you walked out but I wouldn't let myself go after you. The mighty Alistair Crane didn't beg anyone for anything," Alistair murmured to the woman in the photograph, his hands lovingly caressing every inch of her face. "Can you forgive a foolish old man his pride?" he whispered as tears rolled heedlessly down his cheeks.

"Grandfather, what are you doing?" a feminine voice called out and Alistair lifted his head to see his granddaughter, Marissa, standing in the doorway.

Marissa, known to the family as Mia, was a lovely blond with her mother's sea green eyes and delicate built but of all the Crane's she was the one who most took after her grandfather. While the rest of the family shied away from the crotchety old man, Mia doted on him and Alistair returned her affection in full measure. She was the only member of the family Alistair cared about and he regretted that she'd be hurt when his scheme was revealed but it was the price to be paid if he wanted to make things right. He had to atone for his past mistakes, come hell or high water.

"Help me back to bed girl," he ordered gruffly, quickly stuffing everything inside the desk and turning the key.

"Do you need anything else grandfather?" Mia asked once Alistair was settled comfortably on the king sized bed.

"Come sit by me girl," he demanded and Mia complied. When she was seated at the edge of the bed Alistair leaned his head back and closed his eyes as a wracking cough shook his frame. "Don't ever get old honey. It's hell," he told her.

"You're not old grandfather, you're ripe, like fine wine," Mia replied loyally, reaching over to pour him a glass of water and Alistair felt a grin curve his lips even as another fit of coughing seized him.

"Minx," he whispered affectionately when he was able to talk. Reaching out, he linked their hands together, more to comfort himself than her. "Why are you wasting a perfectly fine afternoon with me when you could be with one of your many beaux?" Alistair asked.

"None of them are as dashing as you," Mia shot back, with a toss of her head.

"Liar," Alistair mocked knowing that she stayed with him out of duty.

"Would you like me to read to you?" Mia asked after a few minutes of silence and Alistair nodded regally.

As his granddaughter read his favorite Shakespearean play to him, Alistair closed his eyes and let his mind drift. His time was almost up. He knew with a bone deep certainty that chilled him. He'd be dead before the first winter storm. But he'd be damned if he died without setting his plans into motion. The devil would just have to wait if he wanted to get his hands on Alistair Crane's soul.


	2. Chapter One

A/N- I am a Therox fan and enjoy coming up with different ways for Therox to meet and fall in love. Though this story starts off with Alistair/Pilar it will eventually turn into Therox. Ethan and Gwen will not be featured in this story and neither will Fancy. Fox is the Crane heir.

Chapter 1

A month later

Crane Mansion

"Damn it Julian that's the fifth nurse Alistair has run off in three weeks. I'm sick and tired of his tantrums and demands," Ivy ranted furiously. "And to demand that _we_ be at his beck and call as if we had nothing better to do than dance attendance on him is completely preposterous," she hissed.

"Calm down my pet, your histrionics aren't going to help matters" Julian replied, pouring himself a snifter of brandy and gulping it down in one swallow.

"I can't calm down Julian. Damn that man, why won't he just die and leave us in peace?" Ivy screeched.

"We couldn't be so lucky my pet. I'm sure Father will be around to torment us for years to come. Despite what the doctors say I'm sure the ornery old bastard is going to outlive us all," Julian mumbled as he poured himself a second drink.

"That isn't funny Julian," Ivy replied grinding her teeth together in frustration.

"It wasn't meant to be, my dear," Julian retorted taking another long sip of his drink.

"Damn it Julian, put that down and help me find a solution to our problem." Ivy raged.

"What problem?" Julian slurred eying Ivy balefully. Damn woman was always harping about something or other. Why couldn't she let him get plastered in peace?

"God, Julian you're absolutely worthless," Ivy replied, disgusted. "I guess I will have to take care of things myself as usual," she added spitefully.

"You've sure had enough practice at taking care of things _yourself _haven't you my pet?" Julian mumbled, his dark eyes roving over her slender form lewdly and Ivy flushed a bit.

"Well seeing as how I can't depend on _you _for anything I haven't had much of a choice have I?" Ivy shot back, squaring her shoulders proudly and walking out of the room.

"Woman's the bane of my existence," Julian muttered, snatching the bottle of decanter and shuffling to the door just as the new maid, Priscilla, entered the room.

"Priscilla, isn't it?" Julian asked conversationally, propping his elbow on the desk and giving her his most charming grin.

"It's Drusilla sir," the maid replied coyly.

"Well Drusilla, I was just about to go into my study for a little…downtime," Julian mumbled reaching out and patting her lightly on the rump. "Care to join me?" he asked giving her one of his famous grins.

"Oh, Mr. Crane I couldn't," Drusilla demurred but she made no attempt to stop Julian when he backed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his.

"Sorry to interrupt," a masculine voice drawled and Julian turned to see his firstborn, Nicholas, lounging at the doorway.

"What do you want?" he asked ungraciously, peeved at having his afternoon entertainment interrupted.

"Don't shoot the messenger, Pops," Nicholas replied with amusement. "I just came to tell you Grandfather is waiting for you in his suite. Something about a daily report," he added as he walked off, snickering when he heard his father mutter something under his breath.

Whistling a tune, Nicholas was about to head back to his room for a shower and a changed of clothes before he headed out again when the ringing of the doorbell caught his attention and seeing no one about he went to answer it.

"Hello, I am Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. I have a one o clock interview with Mrs. Julian Crane," a lovely brunette with the most amazing eyes Nicholas had ever seen murmured. "I hope I'm not too early," Teresa added glancing discreetly at her watch when Nicholas made no reply.

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane, at your service," Nicholas replied with a charming grin as he raised her hand to his mouth and pressed a light kiss on her palm. "Mother's in the library making some calls. I will let her know you are here," he added with a wink.

"No need Foxworth," Ivy commented as she walked into the foyer. "Don't mind my son, Ms. Lopez Fitzgerald. He flirts with all the pretty girls. Go away Foxworth, your presence isn't required here," Ivy added mildly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Teresa. I hope to be seeing a lot more of you soon," Nicholas called out as he sprinted up the stairs.

Ivy waited for her son to be out of sight before motioning for Teresa to follow her into the parlor.

"Would you care for something to drink?" she graciously asked.

"No thank you, Mrs. Crane," Teresa replied.

"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald you're not exactly the candidate I had in mind for this position," Ivy bluntly observed. "Why should I even continue this interview?" she asked.

"Mrs. Crane I know you must have interviewed a thousands candidates for this job. The chance to work for a Crane isn't something most people would scoff at. But I also know that none of the candidates that have been hired have lasted more than two days on the job, despite the more than hefty perks offered. I can assure you that if I'm hired I won't shirk my duties no matter how demanding or unreasonable Mr. Crane Sr. might prove to be. I have plenty of experience working with irascible patients," Teresa calmly replied handing the older woman a slim manila folder.

"It seems that you do," Ivy remarked as she glanced at Teresa's resume. "I feel I must warn you that Alistair isn't an easy man to get along with. But you seem to have a good head on your shoulders and your qualifications are above reproach. So if you want the job it's yours."

"Thank you Mrs. Crane. And yes I'd be delighted to accept the position," Teresa answered.

"Grandfather, why don't we have lunch outside on the patio? It's a lovely day outside." A cheerful Mia asked Alistair when her father had departed.

"I'm not hungry girl. And even if I were I wouldn't eat that slop," Alistair grumbled pointing to the delicate vegetable soup and thin slices of toast artfully arranged on a corner table on the other side of the room.

"I'll have you know that I prepared that soup with my own two hands. And it isn't slop." Mia replied with a slight pout.

"I want a thick steak with creamy mashed potatoes and crisp vegetables on the side. And a fat slice of chocolate cake and maybe a strong cup of coffee for dessert. That would whet my appetite," Alistair murmured slyly.

"Well what you're having is a steamy bowl of soup and toast. If you're really good maybe we can sneak in that slice of chocolate cake later," Mia pledged.

"Promises, promises," Alistair groused but he let Mia lead him outside.

The two were enjoying their lunch in companionable silence when Alistair heard the door to his room slam open and turned his head in that direction. Expecting Julian or Ivy he was pleasantly surprised to see a pretty brunette in a trim blue suit enter. As she approached Alistair felt his heart begin to thump in his chest. Her resemblance to his old flame was uncanny. Alistair felt as if he had stepped back in time.

"Hi, I am Teresa, Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Alistair's new nurse."


	3. Chapter Two

A/N- This chapter contains a lot of backstory. And I guess I ought to mention that Paloma and Antonio don't exist. I don't like their characters much. Please read and review. I know a lot of people have been reading this but I only got three reviews for the first chapter and that is so upsetting. Review even if you want to flame me. I can take it.

Chapter 2

_Summer, 1975_

"_Angelo, I'm heading out," a harried Pilar shouted to her boss as she snatched her purse and dashed to the door. It was nearly seven and Pilar knew that if her father made it home before her there'd be hell to pay. He didn't approve of women working but money was so tight Pilar had been forced to hunt for a job behind his back. Angelo had agreed to let her work the morning and lunch shifts at his popular restaurant and she usually made it home before her father finished his shift at the Crane Cannery. But Angelo had been short-staffed today because two of his evening waitresses had come down with the flu and she'd been roped into covering for them. Which wouldn't be a problem if her father had worked the second shift at the Cannery as he'd told Mama he'd have to this morning. _

"_Take care of yourself cara," Angelo called back._

_Pilar was in such a rush, she failed to notice the sheet of ice on the ground in front of the restaurant until she landed on her butt. Her purse went flying the other way and she was scrambling around, trying to stuff everything back in it. She thought she had everything back in it when a helping hand picked up her house keys and handed them to her._

"_Thank you," Pilar murmured gratefully. _

"_No problem, my dear," the gentleman replied in cultured tones and Pilar glanced into the face of the most exciting man she'd seen in her entire life. He wasn't classically handsome, his face too craggy, his dark hair cut military short, and his build too stocky for that but he possessed an aura of absolute confidence that made him seem more appealing than he was. The smile tugging at the corners of his sculpted mouth softened the austere lines of his face and Pilar felt herself smiling back._

"_I'm not usually so clumsy but I am in a dreadful hurry and wasn't watching where I was going," Pilar explained with a self deprecating laugh._

"_Can I take you anywhere?" he asked motioning to the car that was parked a few feet away and Pilar shook her head. She knew better than to accept a ride from a stranger._

"_Thanks but that won't be necessary. I only live a few blocks away. It was nice talking to you. Bye," she called over her shoulder as she dashed off._

_As Alistair watched the slender brunette walk away he realized he was trembling and taking a slim cigar out of his pocket, he lighted it, his mind reeling with shock. For he knew without a shadow of a doubt that his life was going to be changed forever_.

It was as if he'd stepped back in time. Her resemblance to his love was so striking that Alistair knew the girl in front of him had to be her daughter. Teresa had inherited her mother's lustrous black hair, honey toned complexion and chocolate brown eyes. She even had Pilar's smile.

Teresa waited nervously for Alistair to acknowledge her presence and when he remained quiet she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. He hated her and she was going to lose her job after all the smooth talking she'd had to do in order to land the position in the first place.

"Well girl don't just stand there, come in" Alistair impatiently muttered after a few awkward minutes had passed. "Sit down and join us for lunch," he ordered gruffly, a hint of a smile teasing the corners of his mouth when Teresa did as bidden.

Pilar's daughter, he marveled with a trace of sadness. For he knew that if he had played his cards right she could have been his daughter; his and Pilar's. A daughter born of the great love he had felt for Pilar.

Summer 1975

_Alistair hated parties. He knew that as a Crane he was required to attend such functions and that the parties were a necessary nuisance since most of his business was conducted over dancing and cocktails but he hated every minute he was forced to spend at these functions. _

_Taking a sip of his drink, Alistair looked around the room once more and deciding there was no one he wanted or needed to socialize with he set about making his escape. Then he halted in his tracks when he saw the woman he'd bumped into the other day gracefully weaving her way around the room; a tray of drinks in hand. In spite of the fact that she wore a simple white blouse and tailored black slacks while most of the other women in the room dripped diamonds and were decked to the nines in gorgeous gowns Alistair found her stunning. _

"_Would you care for a drink sir?" she offered with a shy smile when she noticed him staring at her._

"_Thanks," Alistair replied. "I'm Alistair," he added softly when he had snatched a tray of champagne from the tray._

"_My name is Pilar," Pilar murmured; her heard beating wildly in her chest. _

_Though she knew it was old-fashioned Pilar had never believed in pre-marital sex and though her friends had teased her about being a prude Pilar had been bound and determined to remain a virgin until she married. She had never wavered from her beliefs because she had never met a man who tempted her enough to stray. But that had all changed when fate had put Alistair in her path and Pilar was honest enough to admit that it wouldn't take much to have her falling into his lap like a ripe peach._

"_Pilar, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady," Alistair murmured._

"_I umm…I have to umm get back to work," Pilar stammered a soft blush staining her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze._

"_Take a drive with me. I'll wait till you're done here," Alistair asked._

"_I can't," Pilar replied knowing her mother would be beside herself if she was even a minute late getting home._

"_I'll drive you straight home," Alistair promised somehow divining her thoughts. _

"_Alright," Pilar murmured without thought. It was enough to know that she'd get to spend a little more time with him. _

"Teresita, did you get the job mija?" Pilar asked her daughter in a soft voice.

"Yes, Mama," Teresa replied excitedly. "I was really nervous at first because I've heard such horrifying stories about my boss but Mr. Crane is just as sweet as can be," she added.

"Mr. Crane? You're working for Alistair Crane?" a horrified Pilar cried.

"Yes Mama. I'm Mr. Crane's private nurse," Teresa responded. "Oh, Mama I wish we could talk longer but duty calls. I love you and I will call you again as soon as I'm able," she added disconnecting the call before her mother could protest.

"Dios mio my Teresita has walked straight into the lion's den. What am I going to do?" Pilar wondered a harsh sob escaping her as memories of the past overwhelmed her.

_Those hazy days of summer before her nineteenth birthday were the most perfect of her life. Pilar had fallen in love for the first time and because she loved she lost her inhibitions. A scant six weeks after their first meeting she and Alistair became lovers. Her first time was everything she'd ever dreamed of. Alistair was so tender, so passionate that she lost herself wholly in the moment. Afterwards, cradling her possessively in his arms Alistair had whispered that he loved her. The words had eased the anxiety she'd been feeling and had assured her she hadn't made a mistake in giving herself to him._

_What a fool she'd been to believe that a man as rich and powerful as Alistair Crane had fallen in love with a nobody from the wrong side of the tracks. She'd been just another notch on his belt, an amusement he'd passed the time with before he took over the reins of Crane Industries from his father and settled down to married life with Rachael Alcott. But oh how she had paid for her naiveté. Her ill advised affair with Alistair had come at a high price. Penniless and pregnant she'd been forced to marry a man she didn't love to hide her shame. Martin had hated knowing he held second place in her affections and when she'd miscarried the babe she carried he'd been overjoyed. She'd never been able to forgive him for that and their nine years of marriage had been filled with nothing but strife. It had almost been a blessing when he'd walked out on her. At last she'd been free though she'd struggled without Martin's check to supplement their income. Luis had suffered terribly when his father had disappeared but Teresa and Miguel had been too young to feel Martin's absence and Pilar did her best to make sure they didn't suffer the effects of Martin's neglect._

Gazing at the photo of his beloved Pilar, Alistair formulated his plan. He'd spoken earlier to his lawyer and the man knew what Alistair wanted. Now all he needed was to convince Teresa that his plan had merit. She was the tool he'd use to get revenge on his family and to right the mistakes of the past. He refused to die without gaining Pilar's forgiveness. She had to know that he'd really and truly loved her. Come hell or high water he was going to atone for what he'd done in the past. And the lovely Teresa was the key to his plans. Oh yes, it had been a stroke of luck that Pilar's beautiful daughter had become his new nurse. It made things so much easier.


End file.
